onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Boyd
Ashley Boyd 'is a recurring character in ''Once Upon a Time. She debuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She is played by guest star Jessy Schram and is the Storybrooke counterpart of '''Cinderella. Ashley is young woman in Storybrooke who crashes her car when trying to leave Storybrooke during her labor with her child Alexandra. History Season One Ashley Boyd is first seen when Emma spills hot cocoa on her shirt, forcing her to go to the laundry room out back to get a replacement. They proceed to have a conversation. Ashley, miserable, tells Emma how no one thinks she'll get anywhere in life because she's nineteen and pregnant. Emma proceeds to tell her about her own teenage pregnancy and Ashley feels inspired by Emma. That same night, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold's shop. She goes and steals a paper, which later is revealed to be adoption papers for Ashley's baby. Mr. Gold catches her and asks her what she's doing, to which she replies, "Changing my life," and knocks him out, leaving a noticeable cut. A few days afterward, Mr. Gold asks Emma to help him track Ashley down, to which she agrees. Emma interrogates the town about Ashley's possible whereabouts. She also confronted Ashley's boyfriend, Sean Herman and tries to convince him to help. At the diner Ruby finally tells her that Ashley went to Boston. Emma finds Ashley in a field away from her car, and Ashley tells her that her baby is coming. Ashley delivers a healthy baby girl named Alexandra and Mr. Gold comes, asking for the child. Emma makes a deal with him and he forgives the debt. After that, Sean Herman, her boyfriend who broke up with her as soon as he found out she was pregnant and whom Emma confronted earlier in the episode, arrives at the hospital. He and Ashley reconcile, and Sean presents Ashley a present for their new daughter: a pair of shoes that fit her feet perfectly. In Skin Deep, she gets engaged to Sean during her girls' night out with Mary Margaret and Ruby. Appearances *The Price of Gold *Skin Deep Trivia *The 19 year-old broke into Mr. Gold's pawn shop and knocked out him with pepper spray to get back the adoption papers for Alexandra before her daughter was born so she could remain in Ashley's custody. *Cinderella's actual name is Ella. She has the word 'cinder' in her name because she worked as a maid, and was made to sleep in front of the fireplace among ashes in the original fairytale. On Earth her name is Ashley, once again referencing that 'ash' is a substance given off by fire, also a reference to "Aschenputtel ," the original German name for Cinderella. *According to Ruby, Ashley has "a stepmom and two stepsisters she doesn't talk to." Cinderella's evil stepfamily is another central part to her story. *Close friends with Ruby. *Attempts to leave Storybrooke, but the curse that blocks any fairytale characters from leaving stops her and causes her to crash her car as her baby, Alexandra, arrives. *Due to time being frozen prior to Emma's arrival to Storybrooke, Ashley was pregnant for over 28 years. Category:Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character